Monster Amoung Us
by Zero'sLittleVampire
Summary: "The angel opened the gates and stared back at all the other angels. Its eyes were burning with fury. 'If I can't be treated the same as you all then I'm through' it screamed. All of a sudden, a strike of lightning fell upon the heavens and struck the angel. The angel fell back with great force, and plummeted down the hole in the clouds, falling to the world beneath it."
1. Prologue

_"Once upon a time, there were angels and demons. The demons lived deep beneath the Earth in a boiling fire pit of violence and hatred. The angels lived high up in the clouds of the most angelic heavens of peace and love. Both were very different. The demons craved death and blood. The angels craved harmony and tranquility. Both would never be alike._

_Up in the heavens, the angels danced and flew with grace and elegancy. All except one. This one angel never thought of itself as a graceful being. This angel secluded itself from the others and refused to take part in any angelic activity. Most other angels didn't know why this particular angel was acting suspicious. The highest angels of the heavens knew why though. This particular angel was half demon._

_On a rather dark and dull day, the angel went to talk with the highest angels of the heavens. It dropped down to its knees and began to beg._

_'Oh please, your highnesses,' it wailed, 'why must I be banned from such wonderful games and activities?'_

_'Because you are half demon,' spoke the angel of peace, 'and we do not want to risk the potential of you harming the other angels.'_

_'And you may corrupt their cleansed souls,' the angel of harmony brought up. These statements made the angel very angry._

_'I'll show you!' it shouted furiously. So then it flew out of the chamber and made its way to the gates. All the other angels cowered in fright, for the angel was showing its true self now. The angel opened the gates and stared back at all the other angels. Its eyes were burning with fury. 'If I can't be treated the same as you all then I'm through!' it screamed. All of a sudden, a strike of lightning fell upon the heavens and struck the angel. The angel fell back with great force, and plummeted down the hole in the clouds, falling to the world beneath it."_

* * *

><p>"Honestly, Sebastian," Ciel growled, removing his eye patch and setting it on the night stand beside him. "I have heard this story dozens of times. So why must you bore me by reading it again?"<p>

"I do apologize, My Lord..." the butler said quietly. He helped the young master to lay down and moved the velvet comforter around his body. "I thought you were very fond of that story."

Ciel turned his body away from Sebastian. "I was when you first read it to me." He closed his eyes and sighed. "Now that I have been hearing it so much I do not think it is that interesting." He pulled the covers over his body more. "It is a story after all."

"Correct, sir," Sebastian said with a smirk. "Now, it is about time you be getting some rest." He bowed politely and then stood straight. "Goodnight, My Lord." He began walking out of the room. As he made it into the hallway he quietly shut the door. He strode throughout the halls and made his way to the front door. He opened the doors and glanced outside.

_Something is not right..._ he thought to himself. He turned back and looked around before walking out into the freshly fallen snow.


	2. Gift In The Snow

Sebastian glanced around at the surrounding area. He could clearly sense the presence of a being somewhere around the manor. He continued moving further and further away, until he made it to the outer gate. He took a hold of one of the bars and then peered outward. He couldn't spot anything standing. His blood red eyes then widened as he spotted a girl. She was laying on her side and was curled into a ball, shuddering madly.

He quickly threw open the gate and sprinted out towards the shuddering girl. He knelt down over her body and looked over her. She was wearing a beautiful black dress and a black pearl necklace. Her breasts were the perfect size for a girl of her appearance, and she had quite a slim figure. He gently set a gloved hand on her shoulder.

"Madame, are you alright?" he asked, gently shaking the girl's shoulder. He waited a couple seconds. She made no response. He gently shook her again. "Please respond, Madame."

The shuddering girl moved her head upward, the snow beneath her shifting. She slowly opened her eyes and stared up at Sebastian. He widened his eyes. Both of her eyes were a different color. One of them was ice blue, almost white like the snow below. The other was blood red, awfully similar to his own eyes. As they stared at each other, he noticed how both of her eyes suddenly flashed. As they did, his own eyes flashed. She then immediately shut her eyes, still not making a response to him.

Sebastian knew what had to be done. He gently ran his hands over her body and picked her up. He slowly began walking back into the manor. With each step he made, the snow would crunch and shift to mimic the shape of his foot. The snow gave clear detail of the flat bottom of his shoe. As he continued to walk, he glanced down at the girl. Her beautiful long, black hair blew in rhythm with the wind. He smirked down at her and then entered the manor.

He looked around. "Now..." he muttered quietly. "Where shall you rest?" He began walking aimlessly throughout the halls, searching for a room that had a comfortable bed for her to rest in. He slowly began to realize that there simply was no other room for her to stay in. So he decided that he would try and ask one of the servants if the girl could stay in their room.

Sebastian approached Finny's room and quietly knocked on the door. From within, there was a moment of rustling and then footsteps. "Yes, who is it?" came a voice from within.

"Sorry to awaken you, Finny," Sebastian apologized. "But I have a great favor to ask of you."

The young servant opened his door and peeked out at the butler. "Really?!" He then opened the door wider and let out a gasp as he spotted the girl in Sebastian's arms. "Oh no! Who's this?"

Sebastian looked back down at the girl. "I just found her outside the manor, lying in the snow." He looked back at Finny. "Now about the favor. I would appreciate if you allowed this young Madame to sleep in your bed."

His eyes went wide and he blushed. "W-w-with me?!" he questioned. Sebastian rolled his eyes. It would be rude to allow someone who is unaware of the events going on around her to be put into bed with a man she does not know. Then again, it is also rude to just kick a hard-working servant out of his room when he did nothing wrong.

Sebastian let out a sigh. "Yes. But I would like for you to sleep on the floor." He smiled. "We do not want to risk putting her in an uncomfortable situation."

Finny held his hand flat and moved it to his forehead, saluting the butler. "Yes sir!"

Sebastian nodded his head and then entered the room. The covers on the bed were already folded over, as if Finny had never fallen asleep. Sebastian carefully laid the girl on her back and then gently pulled the covers over her. Finny approached his side and stared down at the girl.

"What a pretty face..." he said quietly. "Almost like an angel." He reached out a hand and touched her face. "And she's soft too!"

Sebastian glared at him as he moved his hand down her body. With little effort, he slapped Finny's hand away before he made it to her breasts.

"OW!" Finny yelled in surprise. Sebastian threw his hand over the servant's mouth.

"Hush..." he whispered. "We do not want to disturb her." He removed his hand away from Finny's mouth. "Now, why don't you go and get yourself a pillow and blanket. I shall wait here until you return."

"Yes sir!" Finny whispered, saluting. He quickly ran out of the room.

Sebastian looked at the girl. He began to wonder where she had come from. He had never seen her around before. How could a beautiful girl, such as she, have gone unnoticed for so long?

Finny entered the room again, carrying a folded blanket and a pillow. "I'm back!" he whispered. He threw the pillow on the ground and then laid down, spreading the blanket over his body. Sebastian took a step back.

"I will return in the morning to check on her." He looked at Finny. "I want you to get up and continue your daily chores when morning comes."

"Yes sir..." Finny mumbled, beginning to drift into sleep. Sebastian smiled and then slowly walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind him.

* * *

><p>Sebastian slowly shut Ciel's door. After helping him to get ready for the day, he had decided he would check up on the young lady. He knew that Finny would be up and doing his chores in the garden by now. If Sebastian found that he was still in that room, he would punish him.<p>

As he made it to Finny's room, he stopped in front of the door. He gently knocked on the door. He waited with his hands folded in front of him. There was no response. He set his hand on the handle of the door and pulled, peeking inside the room. Finny was not visible so he had obeyed Sebastian's orders. He looked towards the bed, spotting the girl. She was sitting up and staring at the bedsheets. Sebastian cleared his throat.

"May I come in?" he asked. The girl jumped, startled.

"U-um y-yes..." she said quietly. Sebastian slowly entered the room and shut the door behind him. He approached her and looked down at her.

"How are you this morning?" he asked. She stared up at him, her hair covering her red eye.

"I-I'm fine..." She looked back down at the bed. "How did I get here?"

"I carried you here," he said, smiling. "I found you right outside the manor." The girl's eyes went wide.

"Oh no... I-I got to get back up there!"

"Up where?" Sebastian asked. The girl looked at him, terrified.

"Heaven! I-I remember I was struck by lightning... a-and then everything went black..." Tears began forming in her eyes. "I must get back!"

Sebastian glared at her with a sort of down look. _She is the angel-demon from the story,_ he thought in his head. He held his hand out and gently ran it across the side of her face.

"You will not need to worry about that anymore," he spoke softly. He gently moved her hair out of the way so that her blood red eye was visible. "We come from similar worlds, young Madame."

The girl tilted her head. "Y...you're a demon?"

Sebastian nodded his head. "And you, my darling, are half angel, half demon."

"And?" she growled. "Is there something wrong with that?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Not at all." He smiled at her. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No thanks..." she grumbled. "I don't really... eat..."

Sebastian smirked. "Nor do I." He leaned down and picked up Finny's blanket, beginning to fold it. "What is your name?"

The angel watched him with interest as the blanket became smaller and smaller. "My name is Angel..."

Sebastian let out a chuckle. "How ironic..." He grabbed the pillow from the floor and set it and the blanket on the edge of the bed.

Angel sighed. "I know..." She looked towards Sebastian and smiled. "Thank you for being so kind to me..."

"Now, now, there is no need to thank me." He walked closer to her. "I am a butler anyways."

"But really!" Angel said. "You truly are being very kind to me!" She looked away from him. "I... I don't want to go back now..."

Sebastian placed his hands on her shoulders. "You do not have to," he murmured to her. "You can stay here as long as you would like."

"A-are you sure?" She looked back at him. "I-I would hate to be rude..."

"It is fine. I would have to talk with my master about it though."

"M-master?" Angel blinked with confusion.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes. My Lord would not be pleased if I did not ask of his permission first."

Angel looked at the bed, focusing her sight on the bulges where her feet were. "W-well... You might want to talk with him now... Before it gets too late, I-I mean..."

The butler couldn't help but smile as the angel fumbled around with her words. Just by looking at her he could tell that she was frightened. Not because of her surroundings, but because of him. Clearly, she wasn't comfortable being in the same room as a demon, even though she was part one herself. For the first time, Sebastian realized that Angel was shivering.

"Are you cold, Madame?" he asked, trying to keep his voice as gentle as possible.

Angel hesitantly met eyes with him. Her single blue eye suddenly turned blood red. "Does it look like I am?!" she spat coldly. She quickly turned her head away and crossed her arms.

Sebastian took a step back, surprised by the harshness in her voice. "You would not think a girl like you would have such a harsh tone," he teased, a smirk stretching wide across his face. He pushed Angel down forcefully, pinning her down on her stomach. He held her down firmly, feeling her muscles tighten. Without warning, he parted her hair so her neck was vulnerable. He licked his lips and leaned down, running the tip of his tongue across her flesh.

"What on Earth do you think you're doing?!" Angel spat furiously.

Sebastian then softly bit into her flesh, blood trickling out of the freshly-made wound. He drew back slightly, his lips barely tracing against her skin. "_I_ am the dominant one here. If you try to dominate me, I will end your life permanently."

At his chilling words, Angel's eyes widened. Her left eye, which was still blood red, quickly returned to its icy blue color. Her body quickly covered in goose bumps, and she began to shake.

Noticing this, Sebastian quickly stood and threw the blanket, which was located at the end of the bed, at her. He couldn't help but let out a chilling laugh, which echoed through the silent room. He placed a gloved hand on her shoulder, squeezing roughly. "I shall return momentarily," he whispered softly, ignoring the low whining that was emanating from the terrified angel. He released his grip and walked out of the room, blocking out the terrified cries coming from the little angel-demon.


	3. Acceptance

Angel was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the plush carpet below her pale feet. She moved her hand to the back of her neck, feeling the dried blood that had crusted on her wound. Her eyes burned with tears as she recalled the chilling words Sebastian had whispered to her. She didn't want to seem like the bad guy, or girl in this case. She couldn't always control her demon side, but he was right. Being an angel-demon, her constant desire to dominate was always spiking when threatened or challenged. What made it even worse was the butler himself. He gave off a threatening aura when he was near her. Every time he drew near, the demon inside of her flared. Just thinking about the damned butler made her insides twist. She tried to hold back, but her icy blue eye soon turned crimson red, the very color that matched the blood pumping throughout her body.

Before she could complete submerge herself in rage, there was a knock on the door. Angel's eye quickly reverted back to its original icy-color in an attempt to conceal the anger that still lingered in her bloodstream. She cleared her throat before calling, "C-come in!"

In a matter of seconds, Sebastian entered, closing the door behind him. "I have been talking with the young master," he said, his low, intoxicating voice poisoning Angel's very soul.

"Well…" Angel stared at him with interest. "What has he said?"

The butler approached her and stood in front of the bed's edge. "He was very reluctant at first, but I managed to persuade him into letting you stay."

It was not an easy task to sway Ciel into letting the strange girl stay, especially after informing him about her "special status". Ciel felt slightly uncomfortable allowing a mixed breed like that to stay in his manor, but he didn't want to be entirely rude. She could be a good asset to have around, and she could possibly help to protect him along with Sebastian. He would just have to get on her good side.

Angel appeared to be emotionless, while on the inside she was very grateful. "That's good news," she said, leaning back slightly. "Will I be staying in this room?"

"I'm afraid so, Madame," Sebastian answered rather apologetically. "Why? Are you uncomfortable?"

"Not at all!" Angel said quickly, averting her gaze from the butler. "I was just curious, I'm sorry if I worried you." She held her head low, ashamed of herself. She was attempting to give herself a good image, but she was already screwing up. She felt like an idiot; an airhead even.

Sebastian noticed how her cheeks glowed a light shade of red. He raised a single eyebrow. "Madame, are you alright?"

"Y-yes…" she answered, her voice slightly cracking. She looked around the room frantically, trying to think of something to say. Not only did the butler threaten her demon side, but her regular angel-demon state was beginning to take control. She was nervous all the time; her words would always come out of her mouth the wrong way. "U-um… w-was someone else sleeping in here?"

He gave a simple nod. "He is one of the servants in this manor. You happen to be sitting on his bed."

Angel quickly removed herself from the bed, taking a few steps back as she did. "I-I can sleep somewhere else…" she mumbled quietly, moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

Sebastian gave her a smile, which was not commonly seen on him. "There are no other vacant bedrooms. I am sure he does not mind lending you his sleeping quarters."

She tilted her head. "Where does he sleep then?" she asked, feeling sort of guilty that she was taking his bed. He had probably always worked hard doing his servant-ly duties, and always looked forward to getting a good night's rest in bed. Now that she would be taking his bed, he could possibly be sleeping anywhere. She had a bad feeling that he was forced to sleep outside.

He pointed a finger down to the ground. "Last night he slept where you are standing." He could sense that she was worrying about where he had slept. Judging by that, it seemed that she cared about the well-being of others, even though she still remained in her angel-demon state.

Guilt stabbed Angel right through her heart. She felt terrible now, but at the same time grateful. She had to thank this hard-working servant in person; it was the polite thing to do. "Do you think I can meet this servant?"

Sebastian shifted on his feet slightly. "There are three servants total, including him. I think you should meet them all, seeing as how you will be staying here for quite a while."

She nodded her head. "Alright. Can we do that now then?" she asked, already stepping towards the door. Sebastian didn't answer, though. He opened the door for her, his butler-like politeness taking control.

"Right this way~" he beckoned, bowing down and holding his hand out towards the hall. Angel reluctantly stepped out; worrying that there would be something to trigger her demon side. To her surprise, the manor was practically silent, other than some noise coming from the nearby kitchen. He began to lead her through the long halls and into the proximate dining room. He pulled out one of the chairs and allowed Angel to sit. She looked around in awe, amazed at how big the manor was.

"This place is so big," she said, virtually drowning in amazement.

Sebastian nodded and then strode over to the nearby intercom, picking up the receiver and holding it to his lips. "Finnian, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, please report to the dining room straight away." He placed the receiver back in its place and walked back over to Angel. "They should be arriving momentarily." Angel gave him a nod and then looked towards the doors as two men and a woman came marching in, standing in a perfect formation.

"At your service, sir!" they all said in unison. Angel looked at them all, impressed at how well-dressed they were for servants. Sebastian set a gloved hand on her shoulder, which caused her to jump slightly. She was afraid that he would threaten her again; she had the wound to prove it.

"Finnian, Baldroy, Mey-Rin, this is Angel. She will be staying with us for quite some time," Sebastian introduced. Immediately, the blonde young man opened his mouth.

"So that's her name?" He approached her and gave her a large, friendly smile. "My name is Finnian, but you can call me Finny. I gave up my bed for you to sleep in. I hope you don't mind that I'm right there on the floor beside you…" His cheeks flushed a light shade of red as he spoke the last words.

Angel gave him a polite smile back. "I-I don't mind at all!" she said, holding her hands up. "To be honest, having someone around makes me more comfortable…"

Mey-Rin approached her and shook her hand. "Nice to meet you, miss! My name is Mey-Rin! I hope we can become good friends!"

The remaining servant approached and bowed; he didn't want to get his hands dirty. He had been busily preparing food for lunch. "Nice to meet you," he greeted plainly. "Hope you have a pleasant stay here."

Angel began to get slightly overwhelmed with all the introductions. She stood up quickly. "U-um… I-it was nice to meet you all! But I must be going now…" She quickly strode out of the dining room, heading straight for her newly-acquired room. Finny attempted to follow her, but Sebastian held a hand up.

"Will you guys accept her, even if she somewhat… needy?" he asked, still looking to where she had disappeared.

Finny gave him a curt nod. "Of course we will!" He looked back at the other servants. "Right guys?" The other two nodded their heads and then departed to continue their duties. Finny looked back at Sebastian. "So… what are her special needs exactly?"

Sebastian looked down at him. "She's an angel-demon," he replied vaguely. "So any threatening actions or challenges will cause her to be very… heated."

"I won't treat her any differently, sir," he said, saluting to the butler. Sebastian gave him a nod and then threw a hand out, signaling for him to continue-on with his duties. Finny nodded his head and then ran out the doors. Sebastian let out a sigh and then began trekking back to Angel's room.

_Things around here will start changing soon…_


End file.
